


the one in the library

by captainangua



Series: DeanCas shorts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm getting there, Kinda, Library Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerd Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: Deciding to stay behind after hours in his college library, Dean quickly finds out he's not alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanCas shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	the one in the library

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking back through old draft folders looking for something else entirely, and found something my sad dissertation brain from uni cooked up, almost definitely in the library, that i had completely forgotten about.
> 
> like four or five years after starting this it may get finished!! wow go me.
> 
> (commiserations and luck to anyone worrying about deadlines and exam season and i hope everyone is staying healthy!)

The guy had to know what he was doing. Had to.

Stupid big blue eyed dork with his glasses that didn’t fit him properly and kept slipping down his nose. Every time, _every time_ he pushed them back up his nose his forehead went all scrunched with concentration. And then sometimes after he’d done that he’d look confused and glance around, bashful like he hoped no one had seen him do that. And then he’d meet Dean’s eyes.

Because Dean was already looking at him.

Dammit ok, so maybe the whole not getting any work done thing was a little bit Dean’s fault. He’d been in the library eight hours already, and it was already hard enough to concentrate when he was sitting down so long riding so much of a necessary caffeine high, and that was before the cute guy in the blue showed up.

…And now he was eating. Great. It shouldn’t be legal for attractive people to eat powdered donuts in public. Cause then they ended up having to lick their lips, just like _that_ , and that got Dean’s mind stuck in all sorts of places it shouldn’t be when it was 1am, the library was closing in an hour, and his essay was due in another seven hours after that…

He banged a fist down on his desk, spooking one of the only other people left on this level, the cute Korean girl in his theology class weirdly, and unfortunately, enough, and stared back bleakly at his screen. _Dad was right_ , he thought to himself, for the millionth time that year. _I’m not the kinda guy who makes it through college. I’m the kinda guy people are still surprised made it through high school._

But I’m here, Dean reminded himself, firmly, flexing his fingers. I’m here, I’ve made it… I’m gonna make it, maybe, he finished lamely, as Mr Blue Eyes stretched his arms above his, crossing his fingers together tightly…

The minutes of his last precious hour seemed to have slipped away more dramatically, and he still needed about another half a page of writing. And then he needed to edit his fucking footnotes… 1:15… 1:30 and he and cute guy became the only ones left on their floor, which made it even _more_ difficult to concentrate. It wasn’t even like this was his idea of spending a night in a room alone with the guy… It wasn’t even like the dude would end up anything other than straight…

1:45 and the announcement came through on the tannoid that the library would be closing in fifteen minutes, and could everyone still using the facilities start closing down their machines… That was when Dean started to panic. He _needed_ to get this submitted online _tonight_. He lived hours away, and the internet access in the flat he shared with his brother was down… But he still hadn’t finished his goddamn conclusion never mind started straightening up his citation-things. And looking over -because he could admit now that the work was a lost cause, so what was the harm in looking? – and the cute glasses dude seemed to be in a similar state of freak-out.

He got out his phone and sighed heavily as he clicked on his brother’s name.

_Any luck getting that internet back up?_

To his only mild surprise, Sam had answered back a few minutes later. Still not sleeping, the idiot. Probably still moping since Jess was out of town again.

_You mean you’ve not finished._

_Currently considering avoiding security and doing an all-nighter here past lockdown._

Still avoiding saving his work just yet, Dean leant back in his seat, risking a more prolongued glance at the pretty glasses dude, who seemed like he might be too preoccupied to notice the attention. He was putting all his books back in his bag with a kind of silent but very obvious panic. Deadlines for everyone, this time of year, Dean thought at him in solidarity. Of course it would be his luck he never saw guys like that when he was out looking for them. Nope. He had to see them in the library in the middle of the night before the deadline.

His phone dinged again as Sam got back to him.

_Not even you could that much of an idiot. Come home and run to Starbucks in the morning._

Dean read the text over a couple of times, starting to nod his head slowly in consideration. He really had been joking. But now Sam had given him this as a challenge…

_Not even you could be that much of an idiot._

Huh.

 _Seeya in the morning,_ he typed off and turned off his phone with a mad grin, then glanced around him as though he was exp0ecting ninja guards to show up out of nowhere and arrest him for his wayward thoughts. Which wasn’t going to be a thing. Obviously. The college couldn’t even afford working fire alarms, he doubted they’d be able to employ ninjas.

He could hide in the book carts. Right. It was gonna be dark, and he could totally be sly when he wanted to be. Then he’d just chill there until the real live non-ninja guards were gone and get back to his PC. Hopefully he’d have finished with the work within a couple of hours, then keep awake till morning by finding out how prejudiced the college computers were against porn sites. And not to mention clearing the coffee vending machines. Or he could just get some sleep on the couches back in the coffee shop. For once it wasn’t like anyone was around to take up all the space.

Either way - foolproof plan.

So he’d just…

Heart pounding treacherously loud, Dean stood up with his bags and walked down an aisle, making towards one of the carts like he was just casually walking over to the other door and out that stairwell. Totally casual…

But it turned out that it wasn’t as easy as it had sounded in his head to get slyly or casually into a book-cart without either toppling all the books out or breaking the little faux-wooden plastic cart which Dean eventually started rattling in frustration. “Sonovabitch”, he muttered under his breath. And then he had to suppress what may have been more of a girly scream than he’d have thought himself capable of when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Feverishly expecting ninjas, Dean spun around to meet his attacker – and found cute Mr Blue-eyes standing in front of him, with those dark eyebrows raised like the guy knew exactly what kind of noise Dean had been about to make.

“What are you doing?”

Oh God that voice. It was about five octaves lower than Dean had been expecting, and it made something in his nether regions turn somersaults in response.

“What am I – what the Hell d’you mean, what am _I_ doing - what are _you_ doing? Can’t sneak up on people like that… I might have, uh…”

He tailed off as the guy’s mouth started twitching upwards from one of the corners. It wasn’t exactly a _smile_ , but it was definitely laughing at him.

“I got lucky, I’m sure,” Blue-eyes conceded, keeping his voice a measured whisper. Funny, there was no one else there and they should have already left but it still felt proper to whisper. “Are you trying to stay here after hours?”

“What? No, _no._ Why would I…”

“Because you’re doing it wrong.”


End file.
